(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoconductor, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic image-forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An image-forming apparatus that uses a photoconductor employs an image-forming process that includes use of, in sequence, a charging unit that charges a surface of the photoconductor, an exposing unit that irradiates the charged surface with light to form an electrostatic latent image, a developing unit that develops the electrostatic latent image to form a toner image, and a transfer unit that transfers the toner image onto a recording medium.
The image-forming apparatus employs either a system equipped with a charge-erasing device that erases the rest potential remaining in the photoconductor after the transfer of the toner image onto the recording medium by, for example, applying light, or a system not equipped with such a charge-erasing device.